


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°52 : « Le plus grand secret »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Even Bucky now knows about Steve's feelings for him), Crack, Drabble, M/M, Now everyone knows about Stucky thanks to Mantis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Mantis avait quelques révélations sous le coude concernant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et dans le cœur de Captain America.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°52 : « Le plus grand secret »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Imperfection » d'Evanescence
> 
> Remarque :   
> Cette scène devrait tellement figurer dans les bonus d'Infinity War... T.T

Mantis attrapa doucement la main de Steve dans la sienne, et sentit instantanément les émotions tourbillonnant dans le cœur de Captain America.

\- Vous ressentez de l’amour, déclara-t-elle, concentrée.

\- Oui, affirma Steve, je suppose que c’est un amour général et altruiste que je ressens pour n’importe lequel…

\- Non ! coupa l’alien. Amour sexuel !

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas non…

Steve était soudain très gêné.

\- Et vous le ressentez pour lui ! affirma Mantis avec force, pointant Bucky du doigt.

Tony éclata d’un rire incontrôlable.

\- Bwahahahaha, elle vient juste de révéler à tout le monde ton plus grand secret, Cap !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 100 (wow ! pile !)
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice :   
> La scène originale est l'une des meilleurs des trois films où les Gardiens de la Galaxie sont apparus (la meilleure restant évidemment ** SPOILERS IW ** Drax l'homme invisible xDD).


End file.
